rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Rem
Rem is one of the Three maids in the Roswaal mansion and the Emilia camp. She is Ram's younger sister. Appearance Rem has medium length sky blue hair that covers her right eye, large light blue eyes, and young features. She also has hair clips towards left side of her hair, flower-shaped ribbon on the same side of her hair, and a maid hairband. She looks nearly identical to her sister apart from her hair, eyes, and ribbon coloring. She usually wears a maid uniform, and since her chest is slightly larger than her sister's, she secretly changes the measurements to hide it. Personality Rem tends to speak in a superficially polite manner and sometimes acts without thinking. She holds both respect to the point of worship and guilt toward her sister for an incident in the past. Because of her respect and guilt toward her sister, she used to think of herself as inferior. History Rem is one of the twin maids working for Roswaal L Mathers. When Rem was born, it was decided that she was to be killed along with her sister Ram, in the oni tribe it was seen as a curse for twins to be born. There were high hopes for Rem and Ram's parents to have a child as oni were on the verge of extinction, and also have poor reproductive ability. Twins were seen as a curse, and it would be better to kill the infants instead of growing up with the shame of only having one horn, oni usually have two but twins have one each. Rem's life was spared because of Ram showing her power, and this fact was constantly forced upon her all her life, and as such, she developed an inferiority complex. Her sister was seen as the next oni god because of her abilities and Rem was an extra, people always wondered how much more powerful Ram would be if she two horns instead of one. When the oni village was under attack and the oni killed Ram protected Rem and as a result lost her horn, and in that instance, Rem smiled, she deep down was happy her sister lost her horn, she couldn't forgive herself for this. Even after Ram lost her horn and was nowhere near as powerful as she was before, and Rem exceeded her in her choices as a maid, Rem still thought herself inferior to her sister. She always acted cold and distant to those around her except her sister, and it wasn't until Jens saved her that she genuinely allowed herself to be happy, everything she did before was for her sister. Abilities Water Magic: Rem is skilled at Water Magic and Roswaal estimates her skill as being in the lower high. She is able to attack and heal using her magic. Equipment: Rem wields a Morningstar in combat. Oni Bloodline : As she is an Oni, Rem can enter her Oni Form, manifesting a single white horn on her forehead. The horn increases her physical abilities and acts as a gate which gathers mana from the atmosphere. Navigation Category:Striker Category:Brute Category:Breaker Category:Blaster